onceuponatimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix (TBAC)
Felix is owned by ABC's ''Once Upon a Time; this version of Felix is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: To Break a Curse'' Felix is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by guest star Parker Croft, and does not have a counterpart. History |-|Before the Curse= See Tabitha Nixon for information on this section. |-|During the Curse= After the death of his biological father, Felix is adopted by Shannon Masters and her husband Darren alongside his sister, Tabitha. He is raised in Manhattan, New York and attends New York High School; graduating at the age of 18. During high-school Felix was the polar opposite to his sister who was a school athlete, and was a victim of bulling. He recalls a particular a time where he had the crap beaten out of him for attempting to stand up for his friend, Ronny. Felix was in a car crash with his parents and sister shortly after his eighteenth birthday. He managed to survive with minor injuries, but the crash cost him most of his family. His parents died at the scene, along with his unborn nephew, and his sister slipped into a coma while in hospital. During this time Felix ran away from home, and was taken to Neverland by the Shadow. Life in Neverland Growing up, Felix learned a lot about Peter Pan and Neverland from the books his parents used to read to him as a boy, and later information he had sought out on his own. Most of Felix's knowledge is retained from books as he spent most of his youth with his nose stuck in a book. But this does not prepare him for the fact that his love for Neverland, and Peter Pan, a boy whom he believed to be fictional, is actually real. While in New York he was picked on and bullied, Felix does a complete 360 turn around in Neverland and becomes tougher, more sinister, but still retains his loyalty and love for his family, especially his sister who believes to be dead. Shortly after his arrival in Neverland, Felix meets Rufio - the leader of a "sinister group of boys". Rufio takes Felix under his wing and teaches him all he needs to know about living on Neverland. Over time Felix starts to forget his life in New York and grows accustom to being a Lost Boy. During his time in Neverland, Felix's dreams are haunted by the image of a "brunette female with green eyes," he does not know her name, or where he has seen her before, but he can't help but feel a connection to her. Felix confides in Rufio about his dreams, but Rufio waves the dreams off as a part of his subconscious adjusting to the magic and changes of Neverland. After a spending a decade in Neverland, Felix remembers very little of his life in New York - much to the pleasure of Peter Pan and Rufio - but he is still be haunted by the face of some woman. |-|After The Curse= During a routine hunting trip, Felix and his group of Lost Boys are signaled by a campfire light in the jungle of Neverland; upon investigation they find Greg and Tamara, who have brought the boy Pan has been looking for. Felix reveals himself and the boys as the Home Office, which leaves Tamara unimpressed as she points out that they are nothing but a "bunch of teenagers." Henry asks Felix why they want to destroy magic, but Felix acknowledges that was never their intention. Greg is stunned at the revelation while Felix asks for the boy. Refusing to comply, Tamara wants answers about the actual plan for magic and getting home, but is told they won't be leaving. When the two refuse to hand over Henry, Felix makes the Shadow kill Greg while Tamara is impaled by an arrow. With Henry at Pan's camp, Felix brings him some food and sees he is playing with an old photograph. Felix spies the woman from his dreams and asks Henry who she is, unsure of whether or not he can trust Felix, Henry simply says she is someone he loves and trusts. Felix explains to Henry that he has been having dreams about the woman in the photograph, and asks asks for her name to which Henry is confused but replies "Tabitha" nonetheless. The name sparks a series of emotions inside Felix, and he recieves a flash of memories of his life in New York with his sister, and parents. With his memories returned, Felix tells Henry what he has saw, who he is and that he can help him get back to his family, but he has to trust him. As Henry's family begin traversing through the island of Neverland, Pan gives Emma a map he claims will lead straight to him, if and only when, she stops denying her true self. However, not everyone is willing to play Pan's game, so Regina casts a locator spell on it, despite Hook's caution against taking the easy way out. The magically enchanted map brings them to Pan's current location, but straight into a trap. Displeased at the breaking of his rules, Pan has the Lost Boys engage in battle against them. During this time, Felix is reunited with his estranged sister, and quickly tells her that he knows where Henry is, but before he can say any more they are interrupted by Rufio who wishes to separate them, and engages Tabitha in a fight. At the sudden pierce of a whistle, the Lost Boys all return to Pan's side. They leave after Pan advises Emma, once more that the map won't work until she cracks the truth about herself. Before he leaves, Felix makes eye contact with Tabitha and nods subtly. Silently telling her that he will look after Henry for as long as he can. Following Henry's capture, Pan throws him an apple as the other Lost Boys look on. Inviting Henry to try out target practice, Pan calls over Felix, who puts the apple on top of his own head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to shoot. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target from Felix and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. Instead of being angry, Pan looks at Henry with satisfaction and pulls him away to show him something. After Rufio reports back that an old Lost Boy, Baelfire is on the island, Felix heads out to help find him. With no luck, he returns to camp to find Peter frozen by squid ink and the other Lost Boys under a sleeping curse; soon the curse wears off and Peter takes the boys to retrieve Henry. Felix carries the unconscious Henry back to camp, and later leaves to warn Tabitha about Pan's manipulations of the boy and making him believe that no one is coming to rescue him. He is caught by Rufio, who takes him to Pan. Pan punishes Felix by slashing his face with his knife and banishing him from Neverland. Felix leaves with his hand over his eye, and blood seeping through his fingers. Felix is later reunited again with Tabitha and his biological mother: Ella. Family Trivia * The name "Felix" is of Latin origin that means "lucky, successful" *Felix is a descendant of the greatest wizard known to man: Merlin. *Felix inherited his father's gifts of magic but didn't get the power of foresight from his mother. *Felix was obsessed with books, and loved reading. He used books as a means of escape from the bullying he had to endure during his school life. *Felix is unaware that he is a son of magic, until he is reunited with his sister on Neverland. *He was the person who gave his sister the pet name "Tabs." Category:MugglebornPhoenix